


Word From the Wise

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli asks Sam for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word From the Wise

Word from the Wise  
By  
Denise

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

Eli sat in the cafeteria, still trying to wrap his mind around just where he was and what he was doing.

A space ship.

He was on an honest to god space ship. It just didn't seem possible. Especially when everything in his surroundings looked nothing like he'd expect a space ship to look like.

Everything looked so normal, from the tablecloths to the silverware to the posters hanging on the walls.

There were no women in mini skirts or people carrying PADDs or aliens…at least he didn't THINK there were aliens. Hadn't Doctor Jackson said that most of the aliens were really the descendants of humans taken from Earth thousands of years ago?

Maybe there WERE aliens on the ship. Maybe they were ALL aliens?

He shook his head, banishing his silly thoughts. He wasn't surrounded by aliens. In fact, they all looked fantastically ordinary. There were men and women of all nationalities. Some short, some tall, a couple painfully thin, and one that must spend his off hours as a couch potato.

They were all eating and chatting, gathered into little social groups and conversation clutches that reminded him painfully of his freshman year at high school.

He heard the murmur of voices and looked towards the door watching as a woman walked into the room. He felt the atmosphere of the room change just a bit. A couple of people stiffened in their chairs, others broke off their conversation or lowered their voices as she made her way over to the food line, her focus seemingly going no further than getting something to eat.

She was familiar. Which was odd considering that he really knew no one. In fact, beyond Doctor Rush and that general dude, most of his instructions had come from video tapes…

"Colonel?"

Realization settled in just as he heard a crewman address the woman. She turned to talk to the crewman as Eli snapped his fingers. That's who she was. Colonel Carter. The one that Doctor Jackson had talked about in some of his videos.

She answered the crewman's question, the sandwich and bottle of water in her hands mute testimony that she was going elsewhere to eat. Probably the bridge or somewhere else that he wasn't allowed to go.

Eli impetuously got to his feet, moving to intercept Colonel Carter on her way out of the room.

"Colonel Carter, right?" he asked, stepping into her path.

She nodded. "Eli Wallace, the aah—"

"Yeah, the one that solved the puzzle," he interrupted.

"The puzzle Doctor Rush has been working on for months," she corrected. "It's quite the accomplishment, you shouldn't belittle it."

"Yeah." Eli looked down for a second, wishing that his face wasn't coloring like he knew it was. He took a deep breath. "And now I'm…I'm kinda wondering if I'm in over my head," he confessed, lowering his voice so that the others in the room wouldn't hear.

"You'll do fine," she said.

"I hope so, I was just…I watched all those videos that Doctor Jackson made and I was wondering, I mean he said if there's a question, you're the one to ask."

"He did?"

"Well, ok, no but you've been involved in this longer than anyone else and—" She raised her eyebrows. "That didn't come out right but—"

"Ma'am, that communication from Earth is coming through," a crewman said, stepping into their conversation.

She nodded. "I’m sorry but I need to go."

"Yeah, okay, but—"

"Maybe we'll have time to talk later." She started to step away.

"Colonel, please." Eli reached out to grab her arm, stopping when he realized that you probably couldn't do that sort of thing to a colonel, not without getting in trouble or something.  At least that's how General O'Neill had reacted when Eli had tried to touch him.

She stopped and thought for a second, waving off the aide who was motioning for her to hurry, tapping his watch pointedly. "Red is bad," she blurted out.

"What?"

"Just…red is bad," she said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, I HAVE to take this." She spun on her heel and took off down the corridor, walking as quickly as she could.

Eli stared after her for a second until a crew person walked past him, making it clear that he was in the way.

"Red is bad," he muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "I can handle that. Red is bad."

He ambled down the corridor, not sure where he was going or where he'd be allowed to go. Maybe her advice didn't make any sense right now but it had to eventually. After all, she probably knew how to do this better than he ever would.

~Fin~


End file.
